


First sips

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: Star lord...try again [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter has a sensitive stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: One shot- (With a possibility of continuation). Yondu let's Peter try his first sips of alcohol. Kraglin is not a very happy when he finds out.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: Star lord...try again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	First sips

**Author's Note:**

> The AU I'm creating is based on the idea that time moves slower in space so Peter is way young than his terran age. He was raised by Yondu and Kraglin since he was picked up. I'll probably continue after writing the newest chapters for all of my other fics (as well as finishing my finals)

When Peter was 21 Yondu let the boy try a sip of his beer. Peter made a face at the first sip but with the encouraging looks from the rest of the crew Peter decided to try drinking a bit more. He's been around these men for years he knows that they drink gut rot almost everyday but this was the first time Peter was allowed to. Should have known that his stomach was not gonna like it all that much. Yondu was sure the stuff was not anything different than what he normally drinks but by Kraglins and Peter’s responses, you would have thought it was. Peter started to turn a bit green after seeming to get drunk quickly. It was the kid's first drink ever and it was whatever beer Yondu drank which could have easily been anything from 75 proof to a hundred. When Kraglin stumbled in Peter practically threw himself at the man. He tried to hide his grimace when the boy hit him directly in a healing wound but he was worried. Peter only clung to him when he was not feeling well or was really nervous. The kid hid most of his emotions behind closed doors like everyone else on the crew.

"Momma I ain't never drink that shit again." Peter told him with his nose scrunched up in clearly distaste. Kraglin was even more worried. The kid had not called him by that since he was at the terran age of 17 prefered Ma or his name. 

"Baby what did you drink? Did Yondu give you a new juice or something?" Kraglin asked as he edged the boy and himself into a seat near the rest of the crew. He had noted the boy's slight slurring and knew the boy had drank something he was not suppose to from what he could tell. A glare was starting to settle on his mate as he pieced together Peter's drunken speech. Yondu knew Peter was not ready no matter how much his terran age and their laws said. The kid was showing with how he kept flipping back and forth from momma and daddy to Kraglin and Yondu. He shouldn't have been surprised that it was a hard task to remove Peter from his side so that he could hopefully get some juice or water for him. Thankfully sitting next to them was Peter's third favorite person so it was not hard to get the kid to slump against Arzt.

"Hey kid have a bit too much? Let's hope the first mate can get you all sorted out. Sadly I don't got those suckers you like." Artz mumbled as he continued the job of calming the kid. His purple clawed hands were a huge contrast to the pale skinned terran. Peter did not answer him just snuggled a bit closer.

Over at the bar Kraglin asked for some cloudberry juice. It was a shock to them when Peter's stomach seemed to take the juice as a natural stomach cure. The bartender looked at him like he was crazy but handed over a glass filled with the golden juice. He hoped that his baby would be able to drink some even if it is not a lot but it should help.

Artz was never more glad to see both the captain and first mate before but when you have a drunk terran clinging onto you well wouldn't you be happy to see their parents? Yondu was trying his hardest not to look like he knew he was about to get his ass chewed by his own first mate but hell Kraglin was one scary dude when he wanted to be. Yondu scooted into Kraglin's seat to help move Peter over to his side. Holding the cup out to Peter Kraglin coaxed his son into drinking down the first few sips. 

All Yondu could think when they were returning to the ship arms full of a sleepy terran boy was _I'm supposed ta be the biggest baddest damn monster on my ship hell in this part of the universe but here I am. Carrying the boy back to our ship where just about anyone could see us. If ther's some god out ther please let it be that no Nova Corp assholes can see what I've become._

**Author's Note:**

> As the end of the semester comes closer for me I find myself getting distracted and not wanting to write about the problems of our world today so instead this one shot was created. Don't worry as soon as I finish my finals and sit down to finish writing the new chapters I started I should have them up by the end of the month possibly a little later.


End file.
